<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shower Me in Gold by pisschugger5000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019420">Shower Me in Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisschugger5000/pseuds/pisschugger5000'>pisschugger5000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danganronpa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Golden shower, Kinks, M/M, Piss kink, Watersports, i promise i'm not into pee, piss drinking, please, this is ironic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisschugger5000/pseuds/pisschugger5000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a piss fic that is TOTALLY 100% IRONIC AHA.. aha.......<br/>Both ocs are adults</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>kasai / aiwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shower Me in Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aiwa pressed his bare chest against Kasai's, feeling the heat resonating between them as he reached down to slip his hands into the blond's boxers.<br/>Both of their eyes were wild with lust, each of them undressing quickly to feel the pleasure of making love once more. Aiwa's train of thought quickly deteriorated and was replaced with dirty fantasies he had thought up of him and Kasai.. and without thinking, he suddenly said-<br/>"Piss on me."<br/>"..Huh?"<br/>Oh shit. Oh that. That wasn't meant to come out. He pulled away from Kasai, embarrassed, face flushed a light red. "It's nothing, I was just saying whatever came to mind, my apologies."<br/>"Hey.." Kasai began. "..I never said that I wouldn't do it."</p><p>Aiwa's light red cheeks swiftly became a much darker shade. "Mm, do you.. actually want to? You aren't just teasing me, right?"<br/>Kasai shook his head, a quick tug to his boyfriend's arm pulled him back into a loose hug. "I'm not teasing. If I'm being honest.. I've had fantasies like that." He admitted as a whisper in Aiwa's ear.<br/>"Then we should do it."<br/>"Alright, then," He grabbed Aiwa gently by the hair, sure to make eye contact. "Be a good piss slut for me and get on your knees."<br/>Aiwa, who's abdomen had been filled to the brim with butterflies, immediately got on his knees in front of Kasai.</p><p>He stood up in front of the meek boy, holding his erection in his hand. He was going to begin, but noticed an error on Aiwa's adorable face. "Ah ah ah, mouth open." Kasai said as he took hold of his face, pulling down on his jaw so that his mouth hung open.<br/>In addition to this, the poet stuck out his tongue just a touch.<br/>"Good boy. Now hold still for me, you're gonna be my toilet for today." Kasai grabbed his white hair, forcing the other to look up at him. Then he began.</p><p>Aiwa closed his eyes tight, as to not allow the golden shower enter them. However, he did allow it to enter his mouth. In fact, he was aiming to catch as much of it as possible, for he enjoyed the warm saltiness it provided. <br/>Midway through, Kasai told him to swallow what he held in his mouth. He quickly and blindly obeyed just as he did earlier, swallowing it all with one large gulp. <br/>Almost immediately after drinking it, he was forced back down onto Kasai's cock. Not all the way though, surprisingly, it was just the tip that was in their mouth-</p><p>Ah, well that makes sense. <br/>Cluthing his neck jewelry with his free hand, Kasai began to piss directly into Aiwa's mouth. "Come on, drink all of it, I'm not gonna stop for you to catch up!" He barked, whilst slowly pressing his length deeper and deeper within Aiwa's mouth. <br/>Though it was admittedly hard, he tried his best to gulp it down as fast he could.<br/>Soon, Kasai was finished. "Fuck, you've drained me.. I saw that you were jerking yourself off, wanna just suck me off until we both cum, then head to bed?"<br/>Yadda yadda aiwa agreed and they came and slept i'm too tired</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>